Klaine Trumps All
by JacobB1996
Summary: One night, during an argument, Blaine is forced to defend himself. Now the authorities are tailgating them. Will Klaine conquer all, or will this be the end? Set after the series. Partially A/U.
1. Chapter 1

Glee

Klaine Trumps All

Prologue

Kurt turns over in bed and noticed the picture of his deceased father on the ground, cracked. Above it stands an enraged Blaine. "Get back over here!" He screams.

"I am not submitting to your anger, no longer." Kurt yelps. "Get the hell out of my house!"

Tears well up over Blaine's reddened cheeks, an argument had happened beforehand.

He surrenders and walks out of the house and down the street. Moments later a gunshot is heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Glee

Klaine Trumps All

Chapter 1

Kurt wakes up from the nightmare that he was embroiled in. He turns around in bed, and resists crying when he realizes his husband is not on the other side of the bed. Why did this have to happen? Why did his husband have to go to jail for something he didn't do? People always say to believe in God and maybe he'll reward you with something, but why hasn't he been very lucky as of late?

Turning back around he sees the picture of his deceased father sat on his nightstand. His smile as he lie down in the coffin is very eerie. He remembers to this day holding his hand as he took his last and final painful breath. Cancer's a bitch.

The vibration of his phone stunned him, so he picked it up and said, "Hello?" while expecting the worst since that's all he's been dealt as of late.

Hello?" He repeats, hearing the huffs of breath and the sobbing from afar. "

Goddamn it! Answer me! Who is this?"

Kurt takes a fit and throws his phone across the room and shatters the phone in to pieces, tears welling up in his eyes.

Now his home phone answers. He reaches over, picks it up, lets a tear out of his eye and answers. "Your name is Kurt, right?" The voice is feminine but brisk at the same time.

"Yes, why?"

"Your husband, Blaine, is in the hospital. It seems he was attacked in the NYPD where he was being held. Please visit him at your earliest convenience. The doctor listed him as only having 48 hours to live, the fractures on his skull seem to be too much to heal."


	3. Chapter 3

Glee

Klaine Trumps All

Chapter 2

_Burt is in a hospital bed lying down thinking of how sad it was that Carole left him for another guy on the date of their anniversary when the doctor walks in and delivers him the worst news of his life. _

"I am afraid to tell you that your husband has 48 hours to live," repeats the person on the other side of the phone. Kurt immediately hangs up, gets himself ready and scurries to the police department - narrowly escaping death on the way there.

"How may I help you?" asks the clerk.

"I am looking for my husband, Blaine Anderson?"

_"Burt, when you fell and hit your head on the bar stool, it delivered some really bad repercussions. We now think you may have cancer." Kurt's face is very sad. He looks at his dad and back to the doctor. Both knew what could happen, but neither wanted to accept it._

Kurt walks over to his husband in the makeshift gurney and holds his fragile hand. "I am here for you til the end, no need to worry."

"But you left me..." utters Blaine. "I had no fucking place to live!"

He knows what he did was wrong, but it was instinctive and the result of an argument. "I did not have my priorities then... Now I do.." Kurt more reasons with himself than with Blaine.

"He walked up to me and punched me in the face. I had no defense. I knew I deserved it. There were things that I had done in my past, things that you have no idea of, things that I never want you to endure the pain of finding out. Kurt," Blaine begins to lose his breath and reaches for Kurt's hand and grasps it kindly, tears flowing down his cheeks. "I am not the person you think I am." Moments later he closes his eyes for the last moment.

Kurt sprints to the clerk, twists her arm and screams. It all happened in a blur: his dearly beloved husband being taken away in an ambulance, the whole building going quiet as Kurt continues to lose his mind.

Gunshots are heard by the second. Bodies go down as a man enters the PD. Kurt backs against the wall, afraid for his life.


End file.
